


Разговор начистоту

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Гарри страдает по Скотту, Скотт страдает по Гарри, они встречаются в баре, и все меняется навсегда.





	Разговор начистоту

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [End of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287356) by [CollapsingSequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingSequence/pseuds/CollapsingSequence). 



Голова раскалывалась. Точнее, боль не была такой уж сильной, но местная музыка, долбящая в каждую клетку мозга будто тараном, делу не помогала. Конечно, сразу же после длинной смены он мог отправиться и к себе, но пить с самим собой было совсем невесело. Не то чтобы он собирался напиться — так, пропустить стаканчик. К тому же оживленность «Вихря» была приятным разнообразием после тишины криоотсека. Он также надеялся, что это поможет хоть ненадолго отвлечься от назойливых мыслей о некой персоне.

— Собираешься допивать, дорогой?

Гарри взглянул на стакан, который уже некоторое время крутил в руках — коктейль назывался «Высокий Лось», — потом на барменшу-азари и не сдержал смешок.

— Не знал, что здесь есть какие-то ограничения. И что ты сделаешь, если я не допью? Вышвырнешь меня, Анан?

— Нет, ты слишком хорош для такого обращения. — Она сложила руки на груди. — Но серьезно, Гарри, ты в порядке? Ни разу не видела тебя таким подавленным. Проблемы с дамами?

На это Гарри мог только усмехнуться про себя.

— Нет, нет… поверь. Никаких дам. 

Он залпом допил коктейль, о чем пожалел сразу же, как заслезились глаза. Чем бы эта хрень ни была, горло она жгла отменно.

— Еще один?

— Нет, я лучше пойду. Не могу остаться надолго.

Он оттолкнулся от барной стойки и повернулся на стуле, намереваясь направиться к двери, но застыл, увидев того, кто полностью заполнял его мысли, сны и сердце. Гарри знал, что был старым дураком, и глупо было хотеть кого-то настолько моложе себя; кого-то, кого точно не смог бы заполучить. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: желание, любовь и жажда близости никуда не девались — как бы неправильно это ни было.

Скотт Райдер сидел за столиком неподалеку и тоже пялился в свой стакан. Выглядел он одиноким и каким-то сломленным: будто весь мир вокруг него рухнул в одночасье. Его черно-голубая форменная куртка, в точности как та, которую носил Алек, свисала с края стола, но Скотт, казалось, совершенно этого не замечал, как не замечал и направленных на себя заинтересованных взглядов. Причины же для взглядов были очевидны. Скотт Райдер был невероятно привлекательным молодым человеком, темноволосым, с ясными голубыми глазами. Тень легкой щетины на лице только добавляла ему мужественности. Где бы он ни находился, он всегда выделялся из толпы.

— Нашему парню не помешала бы поддержка, м?

Гарри болезненно поморщился от понимающего вида, с которым Анан ему подмигнула.

— Я правда настолько очевиден?

— Теперь да. Чуть ли слюни не пускаешь, дорогой, — с ухмылкой ответила она. — Иди поговори с ним, пока тебя никто не опередил.

Гарри вздохнул. Здравый смысл взывал не связываться со Скоттом Райдером, а просто выйти прочь и уйти к себе. Именно так ему и следовало поступить, но вместо этого в следующее мгновенье он уже спрыгивал с барного стула, направляясь прямиком к столику Скотта. Отрицать было глупо: когда речь шла о Райдере, Гарри становился редкостным мазохистом, причем с самой первой их встречи. Черт, он все еще не верил, что вообще умудрился влюбиться в таком возрасте, посреди всей нервотрепки Инициативы, да еще и в кого-то столь юного, годящегося ему в сыновья. В кого-то абсолютно недостижимого.

Это было одной из главных причин того, почему Гарри поменялся постами с Лекси. Да, на Жилище-7 его неплохо встряхнуло, но вместе с тем он опасался случайно выдать свои чувства к Скотту, находясь с ним рядом каждый день. Он не хотел ему навязываться, даже если тот, как и сам Гарри, предпочитал мужчин, или вовсе не имел предпочтений. До сих пор Гарри не видел тому никаких подтверждений, и, если честно, даже предпочитай Скотт свой пол, едва ли он выберет кого-то настолько старше — уж точно не со всем изобилием Андромеды у ног. Хоть комментарий Скотту про собственный артрит и был шуткой, пылким юнцом Гарри точно уже не был.

И все равно он хотел Скотта больше, чем что-либо когда-либо в этой жизни, и это его просто убивало. Их встречи в криоотсеке давно стали для Гарри пыткой: вместо разговоров он хотел прижать Скотта к себе и поцеловать, почувствовать его губы своими, узнать его на вкус. А потом повалить его на медицинскую кушетку и взять прямо там. Ох, что бы он сделал с его телом, если бы мог! Лишил бы способности здраво мыслить, заставил бы стонать от удовольствия, довел бы до полной потери рассудка…

«Мечтай-мечтай, старый дурак, — мысленно поморщился Гарри, подходя к столу Скотта, — этому не бывать, смирись уже».

— Скотт?

* * *

Скотту Райдеру было хреново, и «Грязная Белка», налитая ему Датчем, совсем не помогала. Нет, она приятно согревала тело с каждым глотком, но настроение улучшить не могла. Весь этот дебилизм на корабле Архонта и так оставил после себя горечь внутри — в основном потому, что Скотт не смог спасти всех, — а после еще и Кора решила признаться, и все из-за того, что он снова чуть не умер… Скотт тяжело вздохнул. Он и не подозревал о ее чувствах, не замечал, что она была влюблена и даже хотела серьезных отношений. Он был уверен, что не давал ей никакого повода, но все равно чувствовал себя ужасно, когда насколько возможно мягко отказывал ей и видел боль в ее глазах. Кора была сильной, так что Скотт не сомневался в том, что со временем она отойдет, но он невольно разбил ей сердце и чувствовал себя, как дерьмо. Он пытался объяснить ей, что его интересуют только мужчины, и что он уже влюблен. Кора заверила его, что поняла и волноваться не стоит, но ее глаза, полные слез, говорили об обратном.

— Скотт?

Собственное имя отвлекло Скотта от грустных мыслей, но, подняв взгляд, он чуть не взвыл. Нет, нет, нет… это последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно. Какие-то темные силы сегодня точно решили над ним подшутить, явно посчитав, что он недостаточно настрадался, и нужно попинать его еще немного.

Гарри присел за его стол. Он казался спокойным, но что-то во взгляде его приятных светло-оливковых глаз выдавало волнение. Скотт жадно разглядывал смуглую кожу, легкую щетину и коротко стриженные темные волосы, тронутые сединой, пока не понял, что, собственно делает. И с ужасом почувствовал, что от осознания еще и покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— Гарри, — умудрился выдавить он.

— Скотт, ты в порядке? — Волнение Гарри усилилось, когда он отметил явное беспокойство Скотта, его покрасневшие глаза и пальцы, нервно сжимающие и разжимающие стакан. — Выглядишь не очень.

Скотт в ответ лишь засмеялся — коротко и как-то ломано, это и на смех-то похоже не было.

— В порядке ли я? — повторил он, наконец-то поднял глаза, уставился прямо на Гарри и вздохнул. — Давай посмотрим. Я умер — опять. Я позволил Первопроходцу саларианцев умереть, разбил сердце члену команды; шея дико болит после того, как Архонт решил проткнуть меня какой-то страшной иглой… Так что нет, я не очень в порядке.

Гарри уже слышал о случившемся на корабле Архонта, и часть с «умиранием» ему совсем не нравилась. Малейшая мысль о том, что СЭМ не смог бы вернуть Скотта, что Гарри потерял бы его навсегда… На мгновенье он почувствовал злость на себя — за то, что не рассказал о своих чувствах, за то, что был таким трусом, за то, что все ждал чего-то, пока не дождался. Не дождался лишь того, что чуть не потерял Скотта насовсем. Андромеда не была безопасным местом, и с кем угодно из них в любую минуту могло что-нибудь случиться… а он все равно сидел, прятался и чего-то ждал. Продолжал убеждать себя, что ему достаточно быть Скотту просто другом. Что было полной лажей. Ему никогда не будет этого достаточно.

— Лекси осматривала твою шею? — Гарри вдруг подумал, что возможно Архонт навредил Скотту сильнее, чем им всем казалось.

— Да. И обезболивающее тоже дала, но все равно на восстановление нужно несколько дней, — ответил Скотт со слабой улыбкой, втайне обрадованный тем, что волнение в глазах Гарри выглядело глубже профессионального. «Ага, если бы…» — Но она сказала, что никаких последствий не будет.

— Слава богу. Ну… то есть… это хорошо.

— Ага. Но все равно… я хотел бы… — Скотт оттолкнул стакан, чуть не расплескав содержимое, и откинулся на спинку сидения. — Я хотел бы спасти всех, надо было найти способ. Я… — Он покачал головой и опустил глаза. — Я продолжаю думать о том, что сделал бы отец, что я сделал неправильно…

— Скотт, — мягко перебил Гарри с тяжелым сердцем, накрыв руку Скотта ладонью. — Ты все сделал правильно. Я слышал о случившемся, у тебя не было времени. Ты сделал все возможное. Я не верю, что даже Алек смог бы сделать больше.

— Но…

— К тому же ты спас всех тех саларианцев, оставшихся в ковчеге. Помни об этом.

— Я… — Скотт сглотнул и попытался найти слова, но мысли вылетели из головы. Все его ощущения резко сосредоточились на сильной теплой руке, накрывшей его ладонь и посылающей покалывание через все тело. Прикосновение Гарри, хоть и ни к чему не обязывающее, все равно было большим, чем Скотту перепадало до сих пор, и он будто весь сосредоточился на том месте, где их руки соединялись. Он не сказал Коре, в кого именно был влюблен, но если бы кто-нибудь сейчас посмотрел на их столик… в этот момент Скотт точно не смог бы ничего скрыть и был уверен, что его безумная влюбленность в Гарри написана у него на лице.

Скотт и сейчас мог вспомнить день, когда встретил его в первый раз. Это был один из дней рождения отца, еще на Цитадели. Невероятно привлекательный врач вошел к ним домой, и мир Скотта перевернулся навсегда. Та вечеринка, гости, отец… все остальное попросту забылось. А позже, когда зашла речь об Инициативе, он был на седьмом небе, узнав, что Гарри тоже отправляется в Андромеду. Скотт не был уверен, что полетел бы без него. Ложиться в криокапсулу на шестьсот лет было немного страшно, но просыпаться, чтобы снова увидеть эти глаза, услышать низкий, мягкий, слегка хрипловатый, но всегда успокаивающий голос — оно того стоило.

Когда Скотт отбывал в Андромеду, в его сердце уже зарождались робкие семена этого чувства, но именно по прибытии они начали прорастать, понемногу от каждой встречи и каждого разговора, пока однажды он уже не мог представить себе жизни без Гарри. В день, когда он обнаружил в медотсеке «Бури» Лекси и узнал, что та заняла его место… ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не ударить кулаком по кушетке. Его разочарованию не было предела.

Гарри хмурился, глядя на Скотта и на то, как тот замер и затих. Сначала он подумал, что упоминание Алека могло быть ошибкой — рана могла быть еще слишком свежа — но потом понял, что все еще держит руку Скотта в своей, и тот просто смотрит на нее не отрываясь. Черт. Не удивительно, что он замолчал. Ему наверняка было жутко неуютно. Сейчас было самое время для быстрого и решительного отступления. Гарри убрал руку, удивившись чувству потери, которое принесло это движение, и прокашлялся, будто пытаясь прочистить горло.

— Я лучше пойду, — сказал он более хрипло, чем хотел, и, отчаянно пытаясь не выглядеть влюбленным дураком, коим и являлся, встал, чтобы уйти. — Завтра длинный день… и все такое. 

Но Скотт не двинулся с места, не поднялся и не начал собираться. Вместо этого он остался сидеть с потерянным и одиноким видом, а потом уставился на Гарри глазами, полными отчаяния и грусти — будто он внезапно заблудился и теперь не знал, куда идти. Когда Скотт все-таки заговорил, в его голосе не было ни грамма обычно присущей ему энергии:

— Гарри, я… Эм… — Тут он, казалось, обессилел вовсе. — Неважно. Я буду в порядке.

Гарри вздохнул. Он не мог оставить Скотта вот так, не сейчас. Тот явно в нем нуждался и, черт побери, Гарри собирался быть рядом, как бы тяжело это для него ни было. Благополучие Скотта всегда было на первом месте. Всегда.

— Пошли, Скотт. Я провожу тебя до «Бури», ладно? А там ты отдохнешь. Это пойдет тебе на пользу.

Скотт вздохнул с видимым облегчением и медленно поднялся, надевая свою кожаную куртку. Потом подошел к Гарри и вслед за ним покинул «Вихрь». Скотт был просто рад, что ему удастся провести еще немного времени с Гарри, даже если это будет просто прогулкой по докам до собственного корабля. Он часто хотел, чтобы Гарри остался на «Буре» вместо Лекси, потому что время вне Нексуса — вдали от Гарри — всегда казалось ему вечностью, даже если длилась она всего пару недель.

В доках уже стемнело, и Скотт осознал, что просидел в баре дольше, чем думал. Техники Нексуса наконец-то наладили дневной цикл как в Президиуме на Цитадели. Получалось шесть часов полноценной ночи, с потемневшим искусственным небом и выключенным освещением. Большая часть населения отдыхала у себя, хотя некоторые еще слонялись по станции или работали. Пока Скотт и Гарри не спеша брели через мало освещенные доки, Скотт не мог не думать о том, насколько атмосфера была бы романтичной, будь они… если бы Гарри… если бы они были парой.

— Так что, — Гарри покосился на Скотта, невольно засмотревшись на тени, играющие на его красивом лице, — куда отправишься теперь?

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил тот. — Может, Воелд или Эос… или вообще Элааден. Просто столько всего надо сделать, в такой куче мест, столько людей рассчитывают на меня, на то, что я приму правильное решение, и иногда я чувствую, будто… не знаю… это слишком много для меня одного.

— Но тебе помогает хорошая команда.

— Я знаю, но…

— Но что?

Скотт пожал плечами.

— Их помощь неоценима, конечно, они мне как семья — правда, просто… просто иногда я хочу… Иногда мне хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то особенный, с кем можно поговорить, и… с кем можно было бы просто быть рядом. Чтобы он говорил, что все будет в порядке, даже когда кругом все катится к черту.

Гарри точно знал, о чем тот говорит — ведь он и сам втайне отчаянно желал именно этого… со Скоттом. А потом понял, что тот не стал бы говорить такое просто так и абы кому. Было очень странно думать, что Скотт Райдер был одинок — настолько он был привлекателен.

— Думаю, большинство из нас стремится к чему-то такому, разве нет? — Он не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух.

Когда они подошли к стеклянной ограде с видом на отражающую свет «Бурю», Скотт остановился и покосился на Гарри.

— А ты?

Гарри нервно сглотнул и попытался убедить себя, что смущенный, полный надежды взгляд Скотта — просто плод его воображения, то, что он отчаянно хочет увидеть. Этого просто не могло быть, не могло, не для него.

— Старик вроде меня? — попытался пошутить он, хотя смешок и вышел неестественным.

Скотт нахмурился, он выглядел недовольным, как будто замечание Гарри огорчило его.

— Не надо так говорить. Ты вовсе не старый.

Гарри растерялся от того, как уверенно Скотт это сказал, от решительного взгляда его голубых глаз, до смерти боясь поверить в то, что именно эти глаза ему говорили, о чем спрашивали. Его сердце забилось быстрее, почти выпрыгивая из груди, но Гарри не мог отвести взгляд, и все вокруг них будто расплылось, став абсолютно неважным.

— Скотт, я…

Скотт задержал дыхание, увидев брешь во всегда спокойной манере Гарри держаться — возможность чего-то, на что он так долго надеялся, о чем так долго мечтал. Он не смел даже моргнуть, боясь, что этот момент будет упущен навсегда. Тихим мягким голосом он повторил свой вопрос:

— А ты ищешь?

Боже, что ему было отвечать? Он что, собирался это сделать, подставиться и рискнуть? Гарри резко втянул воздух, с трудом отвел глаза и оперся о край стеклянного ограждения.

— Да, — наконец выдохнул он, сжав ограду до побелевших костяшек. Он чувствовал, будто тонет.

— С кем-то конкретным?

Боже правый.

— Да.

— Кем-то… кто здесь прямо сейчас?

Вот оно. Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Да.

Наконец он нашел в себе силы признаться. Чувство было такое, будто огромная темная ноша была снята с его плеч, но чем дольше тянулась последовавшая за тем тишина, тем сильнее росла в нем паника. Может, он все же неправильно понял Скотта и только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, а может… Паническая цепочка мыслей оборвалась, как только теплые ладони нежно легли на лицо и медленно повернули его к ожидающим ласковым губам, дарящим поцелуй, легкий как перышко.

— Открой глаза… пожалуйста?

Гарри послушался и обнаружил себя нос к носу со Скоттом, все еще нежно держащим его лицо в ладонях. Их губы почти соприкасались. Скотт слабо улыбался, ожидая реакции Гарри, и тот не удержался и сделал то, что хотел сделать давным-давно. Он убрал руки с ограды и, повернувшись всем телом, сжал Скотта в объятиях, жадно, почти отчаянно поймав его губы своими. 

Тот подался навстречу, застонав в поцелуй, обнимая Гарри за шею, притягивая его ближе. Скотт чувствовал на губах его вкус — с небольшой примесью выпитого раньше коктейля — и ощущал тепло чужого тела даже сквозь одежду. Он задрожал. Чувства, которые он столько в себе подавлял и отрицал в последние месяцы с прибытия в Андромеду, захлестнули его с головой. Теперь, когда он вдруг получил все, о чем мечтал, и даже больше.

Скотт крепко прижался к нему всем телом, и Гарри застонал, ощутив его возбуждение, которое никак не скрывали черные форменные брюки, и то, как собственный член реагировал в ответ. Все тело Гарри горело, а мир будто сфокусировался на единственной цели: раздеть Скотта как можно быстрее и трахать его до потери сознания… и именно эта мысль мгновенно его отрезвила. Он почти потерял контроль, но сумел заставить себя прервать поцелуй. Это было безумным, неправильным. И все равно он смотрел на Скотта, который все еще цеплялся за него, на его затуманенные желанием глаза, на влажные опухшие губы — и был готов снова отбросить все благие намерения.

— Гарри… пожалуйста, Гарри.

Охрипший, полный желания голос Скотта и несильный, но такой прекрасный толчок бедрами вперед чуть его не добили. Гарри хотел — ох, как он хотел, — но все равно сделал шаг назад в попытке поступить правильно, даже если это было вопреки всему, о чем кричало ему собственное сердце. Скотт наконец почувствовал, что что-то не так и расцепил руки.

— Что… что не так?

Гарри сделал еще один шаг назад, чтобы видеть Скотта с более безопасной дистанции.

— Скотт, мы не можем… — Он тяжело вздохнул и попробовал еще раз: — Я не могу.

Скотт казался полностью потерянным, непонимание читалось на его лице. Он только что получил лучший в своей жизни поцелуй под темнеющим небом Нексуса, все его тело дрожало от возбуждения. Он не мог понять, что так быстро пошло не так, почему Гарри так резко оттолкнул его. Черт. Может, это была его вина, может, он слишком торопился? Но Гарри поцеловал его в ответ, так же неистово… 

— В смысле, не можешь? Пожалуйста, давай поговорим! Это я? Я что-то сделал?

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри и провел рукой по волосам, растрепав обычно ровно лежащие седые пряди. — То есть нет. Боже… Скотт, тебе едва ли двадцать три.

— И… что? Я все равно не понимаю, Гарри.

— Я слишком стар для тебя, — почти со злобой выплюнул он, пытаясь донести очевидную вещь. — Я тебе в отцы гожусь.

Глаза Скотта расширились, когда до него дошло, но на губах тут же заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Поверь мне, Гарри, я ни о чем подобном не думаю, когда смотрю на тебя. Абсолютно, даже мысли нет.

— Ты не понимаешь, Скотт. Ты так молод, у тебя вся жизнь впереди: столько неизученных мест, людей, которых ты можешь встретить и влюбиться… людей твоего возраста! — Гарри сам не заметил, что начал повышать голос, пока двое саларианцев на скамейке неподалеку не оглянулись на них с интересом. — Я не хочу простого увлечения или несерьезных отношений. В моем возрасте это все или ничего. Если я буду с кем-то, то это надолго. И я не хочу бояться, что меня отвергнут, встретив кого-нибудь поинтереснее.

Скотт выглядел обиженным.

— Ты правда веришь, что я так поступлю? Что я — такой человек?

Ладно, что-то явно шло не так.

— Нет, но… 

Скотт сделал шаг к нему.

— Ты хочешь меня?

— По-моему, этот пункт очевиден.

— Ты меня любишь?

Гарри нервно сглотнул и посмотрел в спокойные, ждущие глаза. Тот самый вопрос. Ну, врать уже точно не было смысла, не после такого поцелуя.

— Да, помоги мне господь, люблю. Не должен, но люблю.

Скотт выдохнул и шагнул еще ближе, снова оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, но не прикасаясь.

— Гарри, может, я молод, но я знаю свое сердце и знаю, что чувствую. Я хочу тебя. Хотел с тех самых пор, как увидел. — В его голосе не было и капли сомнений, он говорил серьезно. — То, что я к тебе чувствую… не пройдет просто так, и если ты дашь нам шанс, я не покину тебя по своей воле, — продолжал он, от всей души надеясь, что у него получается. Он мягко положил руку на грудь Гарри, прямо над его сердцем. — Я предлагаю тебе все: свое тело, свое сердце, свою душу… всего себя. Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Ты правда сможешь просто уйти от этого? Уйти от меня?

Господь на небесах! Гарри содрогнулся и закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, в них горело пламя. Он уверенно накрыл руку Скотта своей и прижал ее крепче к своей груди.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, — не могу. — Он придвинулся ближе, обнял Скотта и зарылся лицом в его волосы, вдыхая приятный травяной запах. — Я люблю тебя.

— Ну наконец-то. — Скотт поднял голову и потерся о шею Гарри, осторожно пробуя его кожу на вкус, и мягко прошептал: — Теперь мы вместе. 

— Да, вместе, — повторил Гарри, низко застонав, когда Скотт нашел чувствительное место под его ухом. — Это так приятно.

Скотт промычал что-то в ответ и улыбнулся, чувствуя охватившую Гарри дрожь, то, насколько свободнее отзывается теперь его тело, его жар. Он мягко покусывал горячую кожу, двигаясь вдоль четко очерченной линии подбородка, пока их губы снова не соединились в медленном и сладком поцелуе.

— Достаточно приятно, чтобы уговорить тебя пойти со мной? — нежно прошептал Скотт.

— Куда?

— На «Бурю», — ответил Скотт, и огонь его глазах был красноречивее всяких слов. — Она ближе. Или мы можем отправиться к тебе, и ты… покажешь мне спальню. Я правда хочу заняться с тобой любовью сегодня, Гарри. Не хочу больше ждать.

Гарри шумно втянул воздух, его глаза совсем потемнели.

— Боже, да. Но тогда ко мне — меньше шансов, что нас прервут.

Скотт ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Гарри еще раз, до краев наполненный желанием.

— Показывай дорогу.

* * *

Скотт никогда не был в жилом модуле Гарри на «Гиперионе». Тот был просторным, как у Алека, но комнаты располагались по-другому. Входная дверь вела в небольшой холл с темно-серыми диванами по обе стороны узкого прохода и стеклянным кофейным столиком между ними. В дальней части комнаты находилось рабочее место — письменный стол, белое кожаное кресло, несколько шкафчиков с документами, компьютер и растение с Хаварла в горшке; всё это было залито мягким голубоватым светом, просачивающимся сквозь вертикальные жалюзи на широком окне позади стола. Перед окном, к изумлению Скотта, стоял адмиральский телескоп, явно очень старый, но в отличном состоянии — частичка Млечного Пути, которую Гарри взял с собой.

Справа находилась компактная кухонька, а слева — дверь в другую комнату. Скотт был почти уверен, что там спальня, и почувствовал, как радостное волнение закипело внизу живота. Он снял куртку, небрежно бросил ее на край дивана и внезапно почувствовал укол волнения. Но когда пара сильных рук обняла его сзади за талию, а теплые ладони забрались под рубашку, медленно поднимаясь по торсу от пояса, он выдохнул и прислонился спиной к груди Гарри.

— Не передумал?

— И не собирался, — без заминки ответил он, а потом низко застонал, когда пальцы Гарри нашли его соски и нежно их сжали. — Черт, твои руки на мне ощущаются невероятно, — признался он, откинув голову на чужое плечо. — Я мечтал об этом сотни раз, но… ох… в реальности это… несравнимо лучше.

Гарри довольно хмыкнул в ответ и, скользнув ладонями вниз, потянул за края рубашки, желая раздеть Скотта как можно скорее, увидеть и насладиться им целиком без остатка. После этой ласковой подсказки тот поднял руки, и Гарри с легкостью стянул рубашку через его голову. Откинув ее в сторону, он потянулся развернуть Скотта к себе лицом, но один взгляд, брошенный на его шею, заставил Гарри замереть.

— Гарри? — позвал тот, почувствовав трясущиеся от волнения пальцы, аккуратно трогающие повязку поверх следа от прокола у него на шее. — Я в порядке, Гарри, — мягко заверил он, — правда. Все не настолько плохо.

Гарри продолжал смотреть туда, на мгновенье снова переживая страх потери, но отогнал эти мрачные мысли, мягко поцеловал повязку и наконец развернул Скотта к себе, чуть не утонув в его глазах, ставших темными от желания.

— Что-нибудь изменится, если я попрошу тебя быть осторожнее? — нежно прошептал Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по его губам, и прерывисто вздохнул, когда Скотт быстро поймал его палец и втянул себе в рот.

— Не могу ничего обещать, — наконец ответил тот, выпуская изо рта влажный теперь палец. — На миссиях может случиться что угодно. Но я постараюсь, Гарри, я буду осторожнее… для тебя.

Гарри вдруг осознал, что внимание Скотта сместилось ниже, и у него были какие-то проблемы с его форменным кителем. 

— Помочь? — с довольной улыбкой предложил он.

— Черт его побери, — все еще мучаясь, пробурчал Скотт. — Это должно сниматься проще. О, я уверен, что дизайн от азари. Помочь? Нет, нет… я думаю… если я отверну вот здесь и потяну за… 

Наблюдая за усилиями Скотта, Гарри снова поразился тому, как сильно тот хотел его, с каким желанием к нему прикасался. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь так сильно его хотел, так любил — и Гарри благодарил всех известных богов за то, что этим кем-то был именно Скотт. Он уже собирался помочь, когда тот с победной улыбкой совладал с верхней частью формы. Через мгновение красно-белый китель упал на пол, и тонкая нижняя майка последовала за ним.

Когда Скотт видел Гарри в броне Инициативы, тот выглядел просто невероятно, но это… Черт, Скотт серьезно был готов пустить слюну. Он не мог больше терпеть и, быстро взглянув в приглашающие глаза Гарри, положил обе ладони на его грудь, чувствуя мягкость черных и седых волос, теплую кожу и упругие мышцы под ней. Темные соски затвердели от его прикосновений, а упругий живот напрягся, когда Скотт провел по нему рукой. «Старик, ага, как же», — подумал он. Телу Гарри позавидовали бы многие люди, вполовину его моложе.

Скотт проследил глазами за дорожкой волос внизу живота Гарри, скрывавшейся в темно-серых штанах его формы, и почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной. Он знал, чего хочет — нет, в чем нуждается, — он должен был взять член Гарри в рот, почувствовать его вкус, заглотить его целиком и ощутить, как Гарри будет крепко держать его голову, кончая ему в глотку. Скотт опустился на колени, нашел застежку ремня, а потом легко и быстро расстегнул и его, и молнию. Заметно выпирающий под тканью член вызвал у него громкий стон, и он облизал губы в предвкушении.

— Скотт…

Он быстро посмотрел наверх, услышав хриплый голос Гарри, и тот ответил ему горящим взглядом. Его руки лежали на плечах Скотта, а дыхание заметно участилось. Он видел желание на лице Гарри, но в то же время тот явно сдерживался и не хотел к чему-либо его принуждать.

— Можно, Гарри? — выдохнул он, нежно обхватив его за пояс. — Позволишь мне?

— О боже, да. Пожалуйста… 

Скотт потянул штаны вниз, открывая черные боксеры, а затем опустил и их тоже, аккуратно высвободив твердый член — тот гордо дернулся навстречу, так и просясь в руки. Член у Гарри был красивый: толстый и длинный, вкусный даже на вид. И обрезанный, как у самого Скотта.

— Ты идеальный, — выдохнул Скотт и, сжав член у основания, наклонился вплотную, вдыхая запах Гарри. Он потерся щекой о горячую плоть, услышал, как Гарри над ним шумно втянул воздух и непроизвольно подался вперед, когда щетина задела чувствительную кожу. Не желая больше ждать, Скотт медленно провел по члену языком и взял его в рот, низко застонав от слегка солоноватого вкуса. Одно это чуть не заставило его самого кончить. Продолжая медленно изучать член Гарри, он поднял руки ему на бедра и сжал крепкую задницу, настойчиво двинув на себя, разрешая двигаться навстречу.

Теряя контроль, Гарри схватил Скотта за голову, вплетая пальцы в густые темные волосы, и с жадным стоном начал толкаться во влажный горячий рот, на что Скотт одобрительно замычал. Языком при этом он вытворял такое, что можно было просто сойти с ума, а когда Гарри посмотрел вниз, то чуть не кончил от вида блестящих от влаги губ, растянутых вокруг его члена и от того, с какой страстью снизу вверх смотрел на него Скотт. Гарри чувствовал, как острое наслаждение собирается внизу живота, и когда Скотт поднял правую руку и нежно провел ею от яичек до основания члена, у него все поплыло перед глазами.

— Скотт… Скотт, погоди… 

Со влажным звуком Скотт выпустил горячий, вкусный и невероятно твердый член изо рта, когда почувствовал, что Гарри нежно отталкивает его. Он еще раз глянул на подергивающийся член, но потом позволил Гарри поднять себя сильными руками.

— Тебе не понравилось? — тихо спросил Скотт; в его душу закралось сомнение. Он был близок только с одним человеком до Гарри, еще в родной галактике, и даже тогда был сверху. Он никогда не доверял никому достаточно, чтобы дать трахнуть себя, и теперь думал, не был ли его не очень выдающийся талант в минетах… совсем не выдающимся.

Гарри притянул его в быстрый горячий поцелуй и снова отстранился.

— Ты серьезно? — удивился он, качая головой. — Еще пара секунд, и все было бы кончено… ну, на какое-то время. Ты очень хорош в этом, Скотт. Было большим соблазном не сдержаться.

Облегчение окатило Скотта, и он прижался к Гарри сильнее, потеревшись своим все еще скрытым под одеждой членом об обнаженный член Гарри, от чего они оба застонали.

— Мог и не сдерживаться, — горячо выдохнул он, проводя руками по мышцам на спине Гарри. И почти жалобно добавил: — Я хотел бы этого.

Гарри мягко посмеялся и отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы просунуть руки между их телами и быстро расправился со штанами Скотта. Он присел, чтобы стянуть их вместе с голубыми боксерами, чувствуя, как Скотт опирается ему на плечи, пока он избавляет его от ботинок и носков. Потом Гарри поднялся и тоже разделся до конца. Наконец они были полностью обнажены, и Гарри, взяв Скотта за руку, повел его в спальню.

— Я знаю, что хотел бы, но насколько бы это ни было заманчиво, я хочу большего, — сказал Гарри низким успокаивающим голосом и завел Скотта в слабо освещенную комнату, остановившись только у кровати. Свободной рукой он откинул стандартное покрывало Инициативы и скинул его на пол, а потом вновь повернулся лицом к Скотту, притягивая его к себе. — Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, Скотт, — прошептал он ему в губы. — Хочу быть в тебе, слышать, как ты, кончая, выкрикиваешь мое имя… почувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня, когда кончаю я…

Слова Гарри обдали Скотта жаром, заставляя закрыть глаза и крепче сжать его плечи. Он тоже этого хотел. Черт, он хотел этого так сильно, что не смог сдержать дрожь. Волной пройдя по его позвоночнику, она зажгла внутри бушующее, жаждущее пламя и заставила член дернуться от предвкушения. Он хотел этого, почти отчаянно, но даже охваченный желанием не мог избавиться от легкого чувства нервозности. «Пожалуйста, пусть он не разочаруется», — взмолился Скотт про себя.

— Скотт? Милый, что не так?

«Слишком быстро… ты слишком резок, дурень, — отругал себя Гарри, — ты хоть спросил, чего он сам-то хочет? Идиот». 

— Прости, Скотт, я… 

Скотт открыл глаза и приложил палец к губам Гарри, чтобы тот не продолжал.

— Нет, не надо… Все в порядке, Гарри, — заверил он с ласковой улыбкой, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Я просто никогда… ну, в смысле… Я никому не позволял… но я хочу, я хочу, чтобы ты… — Скотт раздраженно вздохнул, когда не смог выдавить больше ни слова, и потряс головой, чтобы прочистить мозги. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза Гарри, сейчас наполненные тревогой. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, Гарри. Просто… будь со мной терпелив.

Слова Скотта заставили Гарри широко раскрыть глаза. Он будет у Скотта первым — первым, кто побывает в этом красивом теле, кому тот будет принадлежать? Как такое возможно? Но вот Скотт стоит и предлагает ему себя, хочет быть его без остатка. Гарри и представить себе не мог подобного. Это был бесценный подарок. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла его задыхаться, а сердце грозило выскочить из груди от переполняющей его любви. Он притянул Скотта к себе и крепко его обнял. Что он сделал в жизни, чтобы заслужить это? Чем бы это ни было, оно явно было выдающимся.

— Ты уверен, Скотт? — хрипло спросил он, прижимаясь губами к его волосам. — Абсолютно?

— Никогда ни в чем не был так уверен, — выдохнул Скотт куда-то в горло Гарри, нежно поцеловал это место и отодвинулся. Он сделал шаг в сторону кровати, сел на мягкое одеяло и потянул Гарри за собой, устраивая его между своих разведенных ног. От прикосновения они оба застонали. — Займись со мной любовью, Гарри.

— Да, о да… но мы будем делать это медленно, — пообещал Гарри и чуть не заскулил, когда Скотт подался бедрами вперед, и их члены прошлись друг по другу. Ох, даже просто продолжить вот так было бы сладко, тереться влажными от предэякулята членами друг о друга до разрядки… но нет, не в этот раз. Гарри хотел, чтобы эта ночь была всем, о чем Скотт мог только мечтать, чтоб она была идеальной. С этой мыслью он начал покрывать горячими поцелуями губы Скотта, потом его подбородок, шею, плечи и грудь. Он немного подразнил зубами соски, чувствуя, как они твердеют, а Скотт, не сдерживаясь, стонет в ответ. Вдоволь наигравшись с сосками, он продолжил спускаться ниже, по напряженным мышцам живота Скотта, вздрагивающим под губами, проследовал по дразнящей дорожке волос еще ниже, до самого члена, твердого и горячего, такого идеального и красного от возбуждения.

— Гарри, пожалуйста... 

— Не волнуйся, милый, — нежно успокоил его Гарри. — Я позабочусь о тебе. Обещаю.

Он положил левую руку на бедро Скотта, придавливая его к кровати, а правой направил его только этого и ждавший этого член себе в рот, низко застонав от сладкого вкуса на языке. Он позволил Скотту войти максимально глубоко, потом подался назад и проделал все сначала, слыша, как Скотт вскрикивает от удовольствия, крепко вцепившись пальцами в одеяло. Гарри в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Почувствовав, что Скотт близок к оргазму, Гарри остановился и сел у него между ног.

— Готов к большему? — спросил он и ласково провел рукой по его животу, обходя лежащий на нем дергающийся от напряжения член. Помутневшие от желания глаза были достаточно выразительными, но он ждал, пока Скотт озвучил согласие. — Хорошо. — Он улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону правого прикроватного столика. — Там внутри смазка, а ты лежишь ближе. Достанешь ее для меня?

— Ага, — краснея отозвался Скотт и повернулся на бок, открывая ящик и быстро нашаривая тюбик одной рукой. Рядом лежали и презервативы. Скотт вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри, тот на него, и, молчаливо согласившись, они оставили их на месте. Скотт лег обратно на спину и протянул Гарри смазку, внимательно наблюдая за его руками, открывающими тюбик.

— Все еще уверен?

— Полностью. — Скотт кивнул.

Гарри довольно хмыкнул и опустил руку между его ног, находя вход и нежно прижимая к нему скользкий от смазки палец, давая Скотту привыкнуть к ощущению. Он продолжил медленно водить там пальцем, пока Скотт не начал просить сделать хоть что-нибудь. Тогда Гарри аккуратно ввел палец внутрь, на что Скотт застонал и попросил еще большего. Гарри не мог поверить, насколько тот был отзывчив, и каким испытанием для него сейчас было сохранять самоконтроль.

Было так хорошо, очень хорошо, хоть и немного туго, но он все равно хотел большего, нуждался в этом. Гарри ввел в него уже два пальца практически полностью, и Скотт ожидал боли, но ее все не было, а было только удовольствие. То, что он сейчас чувствовал… это превосходило все его ожидания. Его член елозил по животу, а сам он отчаянно пытался податься навстречу пальцам Гарри, без слов умоляя его о большем, но тот не торопился, двигаясь, как и обещал, медленно, и эта медлительность грозила свести Скотта с ума.

Гарри наблюдал за его реакциями и знал, что Скотт был слишком близок к разрядке, как туго взведенная пружина. Гарри хотел, чтобы их первый раз продлился долго, хотел насладиться им полностью, и для этого удовольствие Скотта должно было быть первостепенным. Гарри знал несколько способов довести его до полной потери способности связно мыслить. Он использовал их в прошлом, знал, что они эффективны… и доставляют массу удовольствия.

Он наклонился чтобы поцеловать Скотта в грудь, уже покрытую слоем пота, блестящим под приятным светом из большого окна над спинкой кровати. Но вид из него — на Нексус, черноту космоса и покрывало ярких звезд — ни в какое сравнение не шел с лишающей дара речи картиной прямо перед ним.

— Ты такой красивый, Скотт, — прошептал он искренне и в абсолютном восхищении.

Тот издал хрипловатый смешок и дернул головой на подушке.

— Я бы поспорил, — прерывисто сказал он, все еще пытаясь подаваться бедрами Гарри навстречу. — Но мои высшие мозговые функции сейчас не работают. Я… Гарри, пожалуйста, я так близко.

— Я знаю, — нежно ответил Гарри и, еще раз поцеловав припухшие губы Скотта, снова устроился у него между ног. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Всегда.

Гарри снова взял тюбик смазки, нанес на обе руки и вернул средний и указательный пальцы обратно в Скотта, вызвав у того облегченный вздох. Вздох, быстро переросший во вскрик, когда Гарри нашел и прижал внутри скопление нервов и не стал убирать с него пальцы. Оставив их там, большим пальцем он начал массировать основание члена Скотта. А потом начал двигать пальцами, все еще не толкаясь вовнутрь, а лишь слегка поглаживая по кругу все еще прижатую ими простату. Второй рукой Гарри обхватил твердый член Скотта.

Глаза Скотта были зажмурены, и он с силой держался за одеяло, почти разрывая ткань. Его спина выгибалась над кроватью, все тело дрожало, а постоянные вскрики удовольствия были достаточно громкими, чтобы перебудить весь криоотсек. Его накрыло резким оргазмом, прошедшим по всему телу, и мышцы сжались вокруг пальцев Гарри, заставив его низко застонать и отчаянно возжелать этого же ощущения вокруг своего члена.

— Вот так, Скотт… такой красивый. — Он прерывисто вздохнул, наблюдая, как оргазм волнами проходится по телу Скотта, и тот толчками изливается себе на грудь, живот и на руку Гарри, продолжающую сжимать его член. Не сдержавшись, он поднес ее к губам и слизал сперму с кожи, чтобы почувствовать Скотта на языке. Вкус взорвался у него во рту, и Гарри понял, что приобрел новую зависимость: тот был слишком хорош.

Скотт был на вершине блаженства. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, загнать в себя воздух обратно, но легкие не слушались, а все кости тела будто превратились в желе. Только что… это было самым сильным оргазмом в его жизни, а Гарри еще даже не трахнул его. Черт, если Гарри делает такое руками, то Скотт может и не пережить полноценный акт любви. Он слабо простонал в ответ на покинувшие тело пальцы, оставившие после себя неприятную пустоту, открыл глаза и увидел, как Гарри пару раз провел рукой по собственному члену, чтобы снять напряжение. От этой картины его собственный член снова дернулся с интересом.

— Трахни меня, Гарри, — прохрипел он, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Он хотел его, так хотел, хотел, чтобы Гарри был в нем так глубоко, как только возможно, широко его растягивая. — Пожалуйста? Возьми меня… сделай своим… сейчас… 

Что-то быстро промелькнуло в глазах Гарри, и он убрал руку со своего члена.

— Перевернись и встань на четвереньки, — сказал он севшим голосом, и Скотт с радостью подчинился. Снова раздался звук открываемого тюбика смазки, а потом его бедра оказались в сильных руках, и твердый член начал медленно погружаться в его тело. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, концентрируясь на ощущении входящего в него, присваивающего его себе Гарри, и бессильно застонал, когда член задел все еще чувствительную простату. Ощущения были такими сильными, что он невольно начал возбуждаться снова.

— Ты в порядке? — Голос Гарри звучал взволнованно, несмотря на низкий от удовольствия тон. — Я сделал тебе больно?

Скотт затряс головой и попытался изо всех сил податься ему навстречу, заставить Гарри двигаться.

— О, точно нет. — Он зарычал и начал шарить сзади свободной рукой в поисках бедер Гарри. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, двигайся. 

Скотт никогда бы не поверил, насколько приятно было отдаваться вот так, быть наполненным длинным скользящим внутри членом. Даже то, как его тело растягивалось вокруг, было само по себе невероятным удовольствием. Сквозь пелену наслаждения Скотт подумал, что позиция снизу теперь будет его любимой в сексе, а с Гарри… Скотт сделает что угодно, чтобы они были вместе, снова и снова делали это, снова и снова до конца своих дней.

В мире не было ничего, что Гарри не положил бы к ногам этого прекрасного человека, он сделал бы для него что угодно — и в этом, пожалуй, Скотту признаваться не стоило. Он сильнее сжал его бедра и начал толкаться внутрь, уверенно и сильно, вызывая у них обоих хриплые стоны удовольствия. Гарри чувствовал, что пропадает. Внутри Скотта было так узко, тот так его стискивал, что Гарри тонул во этих кипящих под кожей ощущениях. Никогда в его жизни секс не чувствовался таким удовлетворяющим и напряженным — почти слишком. Он не мог поверить, насколько велика была разница, когда делаешь это с кем-то, кого по-настоящему любишь, как любовь окрашивает каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждый звук… делает все в тысячу раз прекраснее. Какими бы ни были его сомнения раньше, они уже ничего не значили — теперь он никогда не отпустит Скотта.

— Гарри, да… сильнее, пожалуйста сильнее, — просил Скотт, издавая громкие стоны с каждым сильным и глубоким толчком, посылавшим искры по позвоночнику. Он снова был возбужден, его твердый член подавался вперед и назад между ног в ритме, заданном Гарри, и он начал думать, что мог бы кончить прямо так, потому что каждым из этих толчков тот задевал его простату, приближая к разрядке, грозившей своей интенсивностью лишить его сознания.

Гарри чувствовал, что Скотт снова близок к оргазму, да и сам он не отставал. Картина кончающего Скотта вдруг возникла перед глазами, и он понял, что хочет увидеть это снова, смотреть в голубые глаза, изливаясь в совершенное тело. Он с усилием полностью вышел из Скотта, вызвав у того жалобный протест.

— Перевернись, Скотт. Я хочу тебя видеть, — сбивчиво выдохнул он, помогая тому снова устроиться на спине и наблюдая, как он быстро поднял ноги к груди, широко разводя их, чтобы Гарри мог продолжить. В следующее мгновение он уже вошел обратно на всю длину.

Несколько минут комнату заполняли только низкий гул «Гипериона», стоны и звуки соприкосновения их разгоряченных тел. Гарри взял Скотта за руки и придавил их к матрасу по обеим сторонам от его головы, продолжая вбиваться в распластанное под ним тело снова и снова. Желая стать еще ближе, Гарри коленями развел ноги Скотта шире и услышал хриплый крик удовольствия, когда член погрузился еще глубже. Проникновение было настолько полным, что Гарри не смог остановить низкий протяжный стон. Этот жар, то, как Скотт сжимал его, это чистое наслаждение…

Он никогда не считал, что в нем остались повадки пещерных людей, но то, как Скотт полностью и без сомнений отдавался на его милость, переключило что-то у него в мозгу, явив что-то яростное, собственническое и первобытное.

— Ты — мой!

Последнее подобие мыслей почти покинуло Скотта, но он все равно смог ответить, легко и честно:

— Да… да, твой, Гарри… весь твой… всегда… пожалуйста!

В ответ на просьбу в его голосе Гарри просунул руку между их телами и уверенно сжал его член. Всего через несколько быстрых движений Скотт уже снова кончал с громким воем, изливаясь между их телами, заполняя все кругом биотическими разрядом, сжимаясь вокруг члена Гарри, вызывая оргазм и у него, сильный почти до боли из-за своей интенсивности. После того, как прошибающие тело волны удовольствия успокоились, и он перестал по инерции подаваться вперед, Гарри упал на Скотта сверху. Он едва мог двигаться, но даже сквозь пелену, застилавшую разум, собрался достаточно, чтобы выйти из Скотта и, подвинувшись, лечь с ним рядом.

— Ты… в порядке, Скотт? — сбивчиво выдохнул Гарри, пока биотика вокруг угасала, и притянул Скотта ближе. Когда в ответ не последовало ни движения, ни звука, Гарри запаниковал и резко поднялся на локте, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Скотт был тих, слишком тих. Но быстрая оценка ситуации показала, что он спокойно дышал, а ритм сердца был уверенным и сильным. Кажется, Гарри только что заставил своего молодого любовника потерять сознание. Он покачал головой с теплой улыбкой на губах и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать Скотта.

— Скотт? Пора просыпаться, милый.

Тот несколько мгновений приходил в себя, но потом его глаза широко раскрылись, медленно фокусируясь на Гарри, а на лице начала появляться счастливая, удовлетворенная улыбка.

— Эй, привет, — нежно прошептал он и лениво притянул Гарри для еще одного поцелуя. — М-м-м, у тебя такой приятный вкус. Могу целовать тебя вечно.

— Ты можешь, знаешь ли, — мягко засмеялся Гарри. — А вообще, ловлю на слове.

— Хорошо.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Чувствую себя офиге-енно, — протянул Скотт, улыбаясь еще шире, и медленно, по-кошачьи, потянулся. А потом резко замер и повернул голову к Гарри, ни с того ни с сего начав краснеть. — Гарри, пожалуйста скажи, что я не вырубился? Я… я вырубился, да? Черт, это так глупо… Можешь просто отвести меня к ближайшему шлюзу, а?

Гарри рассмеялся и наклонился, затыкая Скотта поцелуем.

— Вовсе не глупо. На самом деле я польщен. Добиться такого в мои-то годы…

Скотт зарычал и быстро перевернул их, оказавшись сверху.

— Перестань. Серьезно, Гарри. В последний раз говорю, ты не старый, — упрямо заявил он, стуча указательным пальцем Гарри по груди. Его тон ясно давал понять, что ему всерьез не нравилось, когда тот так говорил о себе, что он считал это чушью. — Тебе всего пятьдесят пять, и нет, мне не пришлось смотреть твой файл, чтобы это узнать. Ты невероятный человек, сильный и неравнодушный, храбрый… и настолько красивый, что я чуть не ослеп, когда мы встретились в первый раз еще во Млечном Пути.

— Слушай, Скотт…

— Не-а, не спорь со мной, — легко перебил его Скотт до того, как Гарри смог что-либо сформулировать. Но потом вдруг осознал, что они все еще были покрыты его спермой, и ощущение начало становиться неприятным. Так не пойдет. — Запомни, на чем мы остановились, — велел Скотт, вставая с кровати, — хотя нет, не запоминай, — добавил он, скрываясь в ванной. Там он быстро обтерся и вернулся обратно с влажным полотенцем в руках, чтобы проделать то же самое с Гарри. Сделав это, он кинул полотенце в сторону и снова улегся рядом.

— Вот, так лучше. Так о чем я там говорил?

Гарри вздохнул, переплетая их ноги и теплые тела, и Скотт устроил голову у него на груди, щекоча мягкими волосами подбородок.

— М-м-м… Вроде бы о том, как ты ослеп?

— Верно. Слушай, это правда! Эти твои невероятные зеленые глаза… Но ты был другом отца, и я думал, что никогда тебя не заинтересую, — признался он, играя с волосами на груди Гарри. — Так что я молчал. Потом, перед Жилищем-7, когда я увидел тебя в броне в доке «Гипериона»... Я просто хотел сказать отцу улетать без меня, утащить тебя в укромное место и наброситься прямо там. Ты даже не представляешь, как тогда выглядел.

Гарри чувствовал, как от слов Скотта к горлу подступает ком. То, что Скотт чувствовал все это еще во Млечном Пути, а он не знал… даже не позволял себе надеяться… Но если бы позволил, изменило бы это что-нибудь? Положа руку на сердце, Гарри не знал. Алек тогда был еще жив, но Гарри, так же, как и Скотт, уже чувствовал что-то, и сейчас он вовсе не был уверен, что смог бы устоять, даже с риском серьезно пострадать от тяжелой руки Алека. Даже не из-за пола… из-за всего остального.

«Прости, Алек, старый друг, — подумал Гарри, желая, чтобы где бы тот ни был, он услышал его, — но я люблю твоего сына. Я буду заботиться о нем и сделаю его счастливым. Клянусь».

— …но теперь ты мой, — Скотт продолжал говорить, не заметив, что Гарри не слушал его какое-то время. — И я тебя не отпущу. Неважно, что случится, я отказываюсь тебя отпускать. Так что теперь ты, видимо, застрял со мной.

Гарри улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Видимо да. Просто пообещай мне одну вещь.

— Что угодно.

Гарри прижал его к себе еще сильнее.

— Я знаю, что Алек сказал Коре, но за несколько месяцев до отправки мы с ним были на «Армстронге» на Луне. Мы смотрели на ковчеги через свод обсерватории, и я спросил его, боится ли он неизвестности, неожиданностей, отсутствия гарантий — черт, я боялся… но Алек только покачал головой, улыбнулся своей спокойной улыбкой и сказал: «Знаешь, сделать свой последний вздох на неизведанной планете — славный способ умереть».

— Так и сказал?

— Да. — Гарри посмотрел на звезды за окном над их головами. — Просто… пожалуйста, пожалуйста постарайся не последовать его примеру, ладно?

— Обещаю постараться.

— Видимо, этого должно быть достаточно.

Скотта разморило в приятном тепле чужих объятий, и он широко зевнул, уже наполовину провалившись в сон.

— Знаешь, Сара будет так рада за нас, когда, наконец, проснется, — пробурчал он и тихо рассмеялся. — И я уже придумал, с кем хочу ее познакомить. Она всегда была падка на мужчин с сильным акцентом.

Гарри нахмурился, вспоминая о Саре. Он так сосредоточился на том, что подумал бы Алек, что совсем не подумал о его дочери.

— Ты уверен? Скотт, последнее, чего я хочу, это рассорить вас.

Скотт слегка постучал его по груди и улыбнулся, уже не в силах открыть глаза.

— Поверь, уверен. Она и так знает о моих чувствах к тебе.

— Ладно.

— Ты слишком много волнуешься, Гарри, — мягко прошептал Скотт. — А теперь спи, я ожидаю повторить все это утром, в кровати или душе. И на полу было бы неплохо, да и на столешнице тоже, я вообще парень простой.

Ответом ему был низкий раскатистый смех, и он улыбнулся еще шире. Жизнь была хороша. Нет, она была чертовски хороша.

— Ты меня угробишь.

— Зато какой славный способ умереть!..


End file.
